Heat
by Nom Tasty
Summary: Rated M for... Guess... Every Demon Lord goes through 'Heat' a process that releases demonic power. As Baby Beel is too young, his contractor must do it for him or else they both will die. But there is only one way to do it... And Hilda has no choice but to tell him and help him... In that way :3 REWRITE IN PROGRESS - SEE PROFILE
1. Embers I

I don't own Beelzebub, or any characters etcetera etcetera. Fun only!

* * *

**'Heat'**

**1: Embers I**

Every year the Demon Lord goes into what is known as 'Heat'. Over the course of a week, demonic power rises dramatically with only one known release: sex. But a problem was found. That is no possible way for children to release this power, it would be passed onto their contractor. And if the demonic power was not released, both the Demon Lord and their contractor will explode.

"Explode?" Oga asked, interrupting Hilda's lecture. She glared at him.

"Yes, explode. Most likely, you both will obliterate half of Japan.". She stared at Oga, so that her green eyes were directly in front of his black ones. "I don't give a fuck about you, but if you die, so will the young Master. That I will not allow."

Oga attempted to process the information. So, according to Hilda's calculations, next week was when this 'Heat' thing will start. And if he didn't have sex - a lot if it at that - they'd both die and take lots of people with them. Not the way Oga wanted to go.

"What if I just masturbated?" Oga suggested, earning a slap from Hilda.

"Are you stupid?"

"How?" Oga was confused.

"It's like..." Hilda stopped, looking for the right words. Hilda rarely got stalled, so Oga understood the severity of the situation. Like him exploding didn't do it for him!

"It's like fuel: it's obsolete unless you put it into an engine."

Oga blinked.

"I mean that if you don't cum in someone, the demonic power won't be released."

Ah. That he understood. Hilda pulled out a piece of paper. It was thick and torn at the edges, and about the size of a small piece of paper. It was burned and looked somewhat black, and it appeared to more like parchment than paper.

"Ok, so I've made a list of who'd let you cum in them. There's Aoi Kunieda, Creepichi, Toujou, Hisaya Miki-"

"Why the fuck is only one of them a girl?" Oga interrupted.

"You only need to cum inside them, gender doesn't matter. You just seem to be attracting more men when women."

She closed the parchment and looked at Oga, deadly serious. "If it is forced to, I will do it. But don't you for one second think I want to. The thought of your semen inside me makes me want to vomit, you pig. So know your place."

Oga nodded. He wasn't afraid, only amused. He though, just for a second, a small hint of a blush appeared on her face. This was going to be fun...

* * *

The next day, during the lunch break, everyone stood on the roof. Hilda had assembled many people, both men and women. From the left was Nene, Aoi, Chiaki, Furuichi, Toujou, Shiroyama, Kanzaki, Natsume, Himekawa, Kazuya, Miki and Azusa. 12 people in total: 4 women and 8 men.

"What the fuck, Hilda?" Oga sighed. "Why are these all here?"

"These twelve are the group I've assembled. These, out of everyone you know, have the highest percentage of having sex with you." She turned and announced to the 12 of them. "Who wants to have sex with him?"

Oga's head fell into his hands.

Everyone's reactions were different: Aoi, Miki and Kazuya blushed uncontrollably, spluttering "what" and "but"; Nene and Natsume just sighed and looked away; Chiaki, Toujou and Shiroyama looked unfazed and didn't even blink; Furuichi and Azusa were too busy looking at other things to care; and Kanzaki and Himekawa looked pissed off, like she'd just insulted them, and Oga was to blame.

Hilda observed their reactions. "You three." She said, pointing at Aoi, Miki, and Furuichi. "The rest may leave."

"Hey wifey, don't expect us to just-" Kanzaki started, but

"Leave." She glared at them, and they all did so, Nene slightly regretful, worrying about what may happen to Aoi.

"So, you three, here's the situation. The young Master needs to release his demonic energy, or else he and this thing will die."

All three nodded. Miki had just recently found out about demons, so was fairly new to the business.

"To release this energy, the young Master's contractor - that would be Oga - must do something. He must cum inside another living human, male of female, at least three times a day, every day of next week."

"Why doesn't he just masturbate?" Furuichi finally asked after a long wait.

"The thing is, it must be inside someone to release the demonic power. And if he doesn't do it enough, both he and the young Master will explode." She glared at them. "I do not intend for that to happen."

She walked up to them, so her face was very close to them. "So, any volunteers?"

Furuichi looked at her. "I just don't swing that way. But I'll do you Hilda-"

He was stopped by Hilda hitting him across the face. He went flying across the roof and hit the edge, and lay there in a daze.

Hilda then turned to Miki and Aoi, who were blushing. Aoi stuttered some words, but then turned and ran away.

"Noooo!" She cried, while running down the stairs to the school.

Last was Miki. Oga expected something like what happened to Furuichi or Aoi, but all he did was stand there blushing. Then Hilda got an idea.

"So you will?" She purred. "You'll let him stick his throbbing cock into you, and let him slide in deeper and deeper until-"

That was all he needed. His nose began to bleed and he fainted.

"Che. It was going to get much worse."

Oga appeared behind the unsuspecting Hilda.

"What about you?" He whispered. Normally she'd turn and hit him, or insult him at least, but she was frozen, captivated by his seductive voice.

"Do you want that to happen?" He licked her ear. "Do you want me inside you? In and out... Slowly getting faster and faster... Prodding and rubbing you in such deep places that you can't reach by yourself?" His mouth moved to her neck, slowly licking downwards. Hilda was still frozen, but was slowly turning red. "In and out so much that you'd go mad?" His hand slipped into her sleeve, slowly sliding it down. His mouth slowly followed his hand, onto Hilda's shoulder.

"You want me so much that you just can't bear it, isn't that right?"

He whispered so quietly into her ear that she almost missed it. The words themselves were too sweet to come form Oga, compared to his normal rough, woman-retardant attitude. Yet those words managed to unfreeze her.

She turned around and pushed him away with extremely little force, but he let go. For him, her face was priceless: the usual cold and monotonous face was replaced with a bright red face. She was lost for words. Never, in all her years as a demon has someone ever had that much power over her. She felt like a child, and ran away.

Oga sighed happily as she dashed away. This was going to be really fun...

* * *

Yeah, a typical Oga x Hilda thing. I really wanted to do it, because its my favourite pairing in Beelzebub! :3

So opinions please! Was it good? Intriguing? Too usual to be anything to be noted? Please tell me!

Thanks!


	2. Embers II

**2: Embers II**

Hilda stopped running. She was in a park, and collapsed on the bench, breathless. She ached, her legs, her arms, her lungs... And her heart. It hurt, burning from what had happened.

Oga. He was different. He was like an Incubus, knowing exactly what to do to make her feel hot, and needy. She felt like she not just wanted Oga, but needed him, and would've pounced on him if she didn't run. The feeling was leaving now, but she still was red in the face. And between her legs, she was wet. Never before had a man caused this to happen to her, and she hated it. It was like she'd lost to him.

She sighed deeply and looked up. In front of her was Lamia, drinking a smoothie.

"What're you doing here?" Hilda asked after the initial shock.

"Alaindelon brought me here. Said you needed to talk." She sat down. "Didn't even let me finish my demonic smoothie."

Ah Alaindelon. Of course. That man was a mystery to her. Like the human world. It made demons... Different. Like Alaindelon's obsession with Furuichi. Or even the 'Heat', which was amplified 1000times here. And this feeling she had, she blamed on the human world.

"So are you preparing for the 'Heat'?" Lamia asked. "It's much worse up here, Oga'll need to work hard."

Hilda nodded. She didn't want to think about Oga. "What about En?"

"Well En, as usual, refuses to create a contract with a human, or do it himself and will stay in a remote region of the demon world until the week is over. I don't know why he goes through it, I wish I could help..."

Ah, En's plan was working. He probably wanted Lamia to volunteer herself for En's 'Heat'. But still, to suffer through another explosion alone...

"Maybe he thinks a repeat of what happened with his mother may happen..."

That's right. Hilda realised that it may actually be that. Last year, just as baby Beel was born, the Demon Queen was there to stop the Demon Lord's explosion. However, it was too late, and the explosion destroyed the palace, with the Demon Queen in it.

"What about the Demon Lord?" Hilda asked.

"He's summoned a Succubus to stop it from happening, and they'll be... At it for that whole week." She turned to her and smiled. "Don't avoid the question. Have you done the proper preparations? Everyone's worried. It's the first time a 'Heat' will occur in the human world in over 1000 years, and Beelzebub IV will actually be in danger of death. You can't screw up."

"Yeah..." Hilda sighed. "Somehow, Oga just... Got to me..."

"Hilda-nee-san, I love you, but why are you hesitating? You'll probably, if not surely, be the one to sleep with him. Just accept it and move on, for Beelzebub IV."

* * *

Oga walked home gleefully. Hilda didn't show up for class for the rest of the day, so he'd obviously startled her. What should he do now? A world of opportunities opened for him. Teasing her, making that cold shell crack and making her blush. Just thinking about it made him exited.

When he got home, everyone was out, so he went to his room and lied down on his bed. Baby Beel was fast asleep on his chest, and Oga sighed.

Oga was only ever interested in fighting. All day, every day. But that changed when that man floated down the river, and he got baby Beel. Then, he went from delinquent Oga with a single follower of Furuichi to child-rearing badass Oga, top of Ishiyama, the one who disbanded the St Ishiyama knights, the father of a demon lord.

He got a wife, even if it was a cover.

Oga turned over, letting baby Beel roll over and lie on his back, and closed his eyes. According to Hilda, the 'Heat' thing will start tomorrow, and he needs to cum inside someone at least three times a day for the next week...

* * *

It was late and the moon was out. Hilda returned to the Oga's home, which was where she and baby Beel were staying at the moment, to find it almost empty. When she looked, Oga and baby Beel were asleep on his bed. Oddly enough, his usual glare was gone, and his face looked quite handsome. She could finally understand the reason why Aoi liked him. Curious, and wanting to get a better look, she walked in and leaned in close, so that their noses were almost touching.

His features were soft, no sign of any his delinquent behaviour, like scars or bruises. His mouth was slightly open, lips parted with breath passing through them. She was drawn to them, and she wanted to touch them, she wanted to-

His eyes flashed open and he grinned. His arms wrapped around her neck, and he pulled her even closer so that the very tips of their noses were touching.

"What were you doing while I was sleeping?" He asked, barely moving his lips.

Suddenly embarrassed, blood rushed to her cheeks. "N-N-Nothing!" She stuttered, trying to back away. Again, she felt powerless against Oga.

He pulled her even closer, so that his mouth was touching her right ear. "Are you trying to escape?" He purred. He began to lick the edge, like what he'd done on the roof of the school, and began to move down. But this time there was one difference.

This time, she moaned.

Surprised, Oga let her pull back. In the moonlight, he could see that her entire face had turned bright red. Oga felt ecstatic, being able to make her make this type of noise. Hilda on the other hand felt disgusted, like the noise that she had just made was taboo.

"You like that?" He whispered, so quietly that it was almost undetectable. She tried to splutter something, anything, but nothing came out. Oga detected this, that she was vulnerable, so he began to move his hands down. They moved to her shoulders, where he began to slowly slide her dress down.

The dress was halfway down her cleavage, and almost passed her nipples, when a cough came from the door. There stood Oga's family: his father, mother, and sister Misaki.

"The baby's woken up." Misaki said in a small voice, then the three of them closed the door.

Reality flooded in to Hilda. The young Master! Oga had somehow managed to hold her still, and this time it almost went too far. She hurried off Oga, fixed her dress and picked up baby Beel. Then she turned to Oga.

She wanted to glare, shout, rip him apart, but when she looked at his face, she turned red and lost all ability to speak properly.

"O-One more t-t-time and you'll r-regret it!" She unconvincingly threatened, then ran out the room, almost tripping.

"One more time, eh?" Oga smiled to himself.

* * *

This one went off track a little, but I felt like I didn't explain a few thing properly. Hopefully this'll do, and I can get back to what I planned! :3

Please give your opinions, improvements on the story, impressions, or just motivation or demotivation.

Thanks again!


	3. Burning I

**3: Burning**

Oga awoke the next day to see baby Beel next to him, and Hilda nowhere to be seen. He must've scared her, pushed slightly too much.

He sighed, and sat up, and instantly regretted it. His head was throbbing, as if he had a migraine, and he could barely think. All throughout his body he felt a strange pressure, like water behind a dam. His penis was aching, like the pressure could be released through it.

This was the demonic power, he realised.

He somehow managed to get changed, but as he picked up baby Beel he noticed that he had a temperature, like the one he had before he started to cling to Toujou. However he wasn't heating the room up like then, and it seemed like a normal illness temperature.

When he managed to struggle into the classroom, he collapsed on his desk. Aoi and Furuichi walked to him.

"You look really unwell. Both of you." He said. "Aoi, don't bother with them!"

She slapped him and looked closely at him. "Is this..."

"The 'Heat' thing." Oga confirmed.

She went bright red, thinking about what happened on the roof. "S-So you n-n-need t-to have s-s-s-s-sex with s-someone..." She spluttered.

Oga nodded. "I can feel it..."

At that moment, Zen walked in. "Get to your seats." He flicked open the large book he was holding. "Hil... Hil... Hil... Blonde breasts is absent."

Absent? In this situation? What were they going to do? He was sure that he wouldn't survive school.

School was a blur. Oga steadily got worse, and so did baby Beel, and by lunch they looked near-death. Even the uncaring Zen looked slightly worried.

"Oga, you ok?"

Oga just nodded and walked out of the classroom, or more like stumbled, and he made his way to the roof. He leaned against the wall, at his 'blind spot' - where no one could see him from anywhere around the school, apart from if they stood right in front of him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. The pressure was unbearable and, for the first time in his entire life, he wished that it would go, even if he died...

* * *

_**Hours earlier...**_

Hilda woke up before Oga, and quietly performed her morning duties with baby Beel. Once that was done, she left the house, as Oga was waking up.

She felt immature, something she'd thought she'd long lost. Se didn't want to see his face, to be ensnared by him again.

She stopped walking and sat down in a park - the same park and bench where she talked to Lamia.

"Alaindelon!" She summoned. He appeared after about a moment from some bushes.

"Yes?"

"Contact the school. Inform them I won't be attending."

"Yes." He said, then disappeared.

She wasn't used to the human schools. Normally, in the demon world, one unauthorised absence will cause an hour torture session. She was sure it wasn't like that in the human world, because of 'rights' or something stupid like that.

She sighed and collapsed into her hands. Today baby Beel started 'Heat', and she was unprepared. By her calculations, if Oga didn't cum inside someone by 1 o'clock, both Oga and baby Beel would explode. And unlike in the demon world, it will be lethal to baby Beel.

She decided. She must have sex with Oga, for baby Beel.

"Alaindelon!" She called again.

He appeared again, from where he was last time. "Yes?" He smiled. He knew what she wanted, but asked anyway. Like always, it was creepy.

"Take me to Oga!"

"With pleasure." He said, splitting open.

* * *

Oga was looking terrible. By the time Hilda arrived, she was huddled in the corner of the roof, unconscious. His skin was white and cracked, with a red glow from the cracks, and his skin was slowly flaking. She had less than half an hour to make him cum.

She checked if he was awake, because she didn't want him to say anything if he was, and he wasn't.

Slowly, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She slid them down so that they were at his knees, and she could see his grey boxers. They were tight, from his large, hard penis. She grabbed the elastic and gulped. Then she pulled them down so they met his pants.

Her first reaction was shock. It was huge, easily seven inches, and thick. It was red and throbbing, leaking slightly at the tip. However, for some reason, her mouth was watering. She wanted - no, needed it. She slowly grabbed it and began to tighten her grip. He moaned, and her eyes darted to him. His eyes were still closed, so she relaxed.

She wasn't prepared for such a large thing to fit inside her, but it needed to find release. So she decided on something that she'd never thought she would do. She decided to take him in her mouth.

She leaned in close, and opened her mouth. Her tongue stuck out, and it touched the very tip of his penis. He moaned again, and she slowly moved her tongue down the head. It was already wet, and as she moved down the length of it, the smell of sweat got stronger. However, rather than being disgusted by it, she was turned on. Her other hand moved to between her own legs, which were dripping wet. She pulled her panties to one side and her hand slowly moved against her vagina. Her mouth moved back to the tip, and this time she opened her mouth to fit it all in.

As she moved her mouth around Oga's cock, she moved her hand along his long shaft, and rubbed her other hand against her opening. She felt amazing. She picked up speed, so that she pumping his cock, her tongue rubbing ferociously against the head. She rubbed her own vagina very roughly, making it drip even more. Then she felt Oga close to climaxing. Bracing herself, she let him cum in her mouth.

A gooey, salty liquid squirted into her mouth. It pumped and pumped into her mouth until it was about to overflow. If it did, everything would go to waste. So she swallowed.

As soon as she swallowed, she felt herself orgasm. The sperm going down her throat was really making her feel good, and she lapped up every single bit of it. As she did so, the glowing red cracks in both baby Beel and Oga faded, and Oga woke up. He looked down at what he could see.

Hilda was sucking his cock, swallowing every drop of sperm. Her other hand was between her legs, rubbing a place that had became extremely wet. His heart skipped a beat, and his arm moved slightly.

Her eyes shot up at his, and she froze. She stopped sucking his cock and quickly stood up, her entire face, even her ears, bright red. Oga smiled.

The smile was so sweet. It was full of emotion, making Hilda's heart thump. She turned and hurried away again. This appeared to be all she did lately, run away from Oga, but she couldn't help it. He saw! He saw!

Oga slowly stood and pulled up his pants while Hilda's footsteps faded. He cheeks showed a very small hint of a blush.

* * *

Yeah, things got down! Hilda, that foxy demon!

Well, things are getting heated, and please give opinions! Thanks for those who have, because one gave a very useful opinion about characters which I'll try to maintain.

Nom Nom! :3


	4. Burning II

Wow, people actually like my story! I so so happy! To be honest, I feel like the previous chapters were too short... But people liked it. So, yay!

I didn't think that I'd be able to do good lemon, and it wasn't really what I wanted to write, but it actually turned out well! And 11 reviews! Even though it sounds like a little, to me it is huge! 11! I'm so happy.

Ugh, side tracked... Well, here's another chapter! I hope for it to be longer, but who knows... Enjoy!

~Nom Nom :3

PS: Sorry about the grammatical errors, I'm writing this on my iPad and it absolutely loves to guess what I'm writing before I finish. So hopefully it can be understood, because I don't know how to fix already published chapters, if there is a way! My thanks to jneth1lary88!

* * *

**4: Burning II**

That day, since Hilda ran away from him, Oga never returned to class. He felt much better, the pressure that was building within him gone. Yet, he had something else pressuring him, not from his body, but from his heart. He felt funny, like he had just taken some drugs (something he refused to do ever since Furuichi gave him some strange pills that... Well lets just say that he had a hard time facing Hilda after that), and he both liked and hated it.

Originally, he wanted to tease Hilda. Never before had she blushed at all when he did anything to her. She never even changed her facial expressions, she just kept a cold mask over her skin. But, since they've been preparing for the 'Heat', that mask cracked. No, not cracked, it shattered. It revealed someone who... Was not Hilda, but someone else. Someone more. She was no longer Hilda, the demon, but Hilda, the sexy demonic temptation.

A buzzer signalled the end of the school day. The sun was setting, thin clouds bordering the picturesque view. Slowly, the noise lessened as people left the grounds, leaving Oga in silence - or whatever could be counted as silence these days. Baby Beel was still fast asleep, and pressure was building again, but it was bearable.

Hilda. His thoughts stayed with her, as they had throughout the day. Hilda sucked on him. She saved his and baby Beel's lives by sucking on him. Even though she was set against it, she did it. It must've humiliated her by doing it in the first place, but when Oga found out, it must've destroyed her. That cool, calm and collective mask had not only shattered, but her new mask distorted her. She would now hate him, for waking up, for letting her do it, for everything.

Oga sighed. No one, not even Furuichi or his sister Misaki ever plagued his thoughts like this. No one made him feel at all, no one but her. He only hoped that he had an idea to make her feel better... But what? He raked his mind, exploring every nook and cranny for an idea. Then he found one.

He smiled to himself. What a evil, dirty and horrible idea. It was perfect. He almost came at imaging her reaction...

* * *

He saw! He saw! Hilda ran away from the building. He saw! He saw! She was mortified. He, the person she wast most afraid to catch her, saw her doing that, sucking him, the thing she was most against doing. Granted, it was amazing she even started, or got that far, but still! What would she do? Most likely, he'd be expecting something when she got home, either the same, or something more...

No, no! She mustn't! Her job as a wet nurse was to mother the young Master until adulthood, and, if needed, be someone there for him to release his sexual tension. For that, she was supposed to stay pure, in other words a virgin. But because of the 'Heat', I was allowed to release the young Master's demonic power through Oga.

She stopped and sighed. She was over thinking this. But still, no one had ever plagued her thoughts like this, neither demon nor man. Yet he did. At the beginning, it was small, degrading comments every so often, but it increased, and now it was almost every single thought was about him.

Another thought flashed across her mind. A dirty, dirty thought, of her and Oga kissing, him going down on hem, mouth and tongue touching every part and crevice of her body before he reached his prize, between her legs, tongue lashing both skilfully and pleasurably. She almost moaned at the thought. What was she thinking? She was now having fantasies about him...

She sighed, begrudgingly acknowledging that she would need to se him, to sort all these feelings out...

* * *

Oga waited on his bed for Hilda to return home. He felt the unbearable pressure again, and sighed. Everyone was out to an onsen and won't be back until morning. Night had fell, and the quarter-waxing moon shone dully through the clouds outside his open window. It allowed the heat out, something baby Beel had started to produce. Yet he wasn't sick like last time, it was just another symptom of the demonic power getting too much.

Oga desperately wanted to masturbate. The pressure that left his system, and also the pleasure that entered it felt incredibly good, and he wanted it again. Baby Beel was asleep on a chair to the side of his room, so Oga stripped himself of everything, leaving him stark naked. He lay down on his bed, and began to rub himself.

It wasn't hard to release himself, because he was incredibly horny, but a person came to his mind that made him even more so. Hilda. She was naked, usual hair tie gone, letting her beautiful golden hair flow freely. She came closer and began to take over, her nipples lightly brushing his stomach

Hilda was out of control. Something snapped inside of her, when she saw Oga strip. He looked incredible, beautifully toned muscles glistening from sweat and moonlight. When he lay down of the bed and began to pleasure himself, she caved to her inner animal. She stripped herself at the doorway, even removing her hair tie, and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Se then approached him, and he smiled at her, and she moved towards his cock, which was now bigger and redder than ever. Slowly taking over, she climbed on top of him, so her knees were on either side of his head, and so her nipples lightly brushed his stomach.

She lowered her head to meet his second head, and began to swallow it like she had done on the school roof earlier that day. It was as wide as ever, but she was slightly better at it this time, and her lips slowly descended down his long, thick shaft. The action itself was erotic, but the closeness of her opening to his face made it tingle, and soon a steady stream escaped it, showing her state. It was at that point, when it dripped on Oga's cheek, when he noticed the opening above him, and he grinned. His evil idea was presented to him on a golden plate.

He brought his head between her legs, and began to explore with his tongue. She was sopping wet, and he lapped up every drop. Then he headed for her beautiful pink opening, and dived his tongue inside. She shuddered and stopped sucking him for a moment, before continuing. Then they fell into a pattern: while he went in, she went out and vice versa. They continued and continued, getting wetter and sweatier, rubbing together in places all across their bodies. They found the cliff of oblivion, and plunged into the waters of ecstasy together. They both orgasmed, cumming in each others mouths, lapping up every single bit of fluid-

A cough interrupted them, making Hilda freeze. There, at the open doorway, stood Oga's family, blushing. His sister Misaki was laughing, while his parents looked disapproving.

"Could you refrain yourselves from having sex I front of the baby?" Oga's mother asked in a quiet voice, gesturing at the now awake baby Beel. She picked him up, shook her head, sighed and sit the door on them.

"Shall we continue?" Smirked Oga, unfreezing Hilda. She jumped off him and quickly put on some clothes, which just-so-happened to be Oga's T-shirt. She was not blushing, but full of rage.

"You." She snarled. "What the hell were you doing? What the hell did you do to me? Do you realise-"

"Do you realise that you started it?" Oga interrupted, smirking even more. "Because I remember that you came in and tempted me with such a delicious meal."

Delicious? The word made Hilda blush. "Not a word." She mumbled, and quickly left the room.

Oga licked his lips. "It really was."

* * *

And it's the end of another chapter! This time, Hilda got very brave, and I don't know if it fits with the rest of the story so far, but it will soon. So please, review!

~Nom Nom :3


	5. Burning III

**Sorry for what felt like a late update, I kinda got a writers block... **

**But now, LEMONS! (Hopefully...)**

* * *

**5: Burning III**

Oga was mentally drained. His family had interrupted them yet again, and the relief and pleasure from what had happened had all but vanished. What was he going to do? He's practically burned all the bridges he formed with Hilda since they met, and he still had 6 days left. He was sure that he'd last until tomorrow, but when was the problem. He knew Hilda would cave - well, he hoped anyway - and the location would be very important. At school was a big no, but at home was too, because his family acted like Alaindelon, appearing from nowhere when they're meant to be miles away. Sighing, he rolled over and tried to sleep. This would be the first time in a long while since he had a plan...

* * *

Hilda felt strange. She didn't feel mortified, or even ashamed for what they did. She just felt... Disappointed. Disappointed that they didn't go all the way, that she didn't milk him dry-

She shook her head to clear the evil, yet tempting thought. She didn't want to go that deep yet. Wait, yet? She mentally shook herself again, but the thought remained. She... Wanted it? She wanted him? The thought, even though she demanded it to sicken her, remained as a tempting treat. What was wrong with her? She wanted him, and the more she thought about it, the more tempting it became. She wanted him. She wanted him. She wanted him. Every time she thought about it, she felt a mini-orgasm between her legs. She wanted him. She wanted him.

She needed him. There was no denying it. It was the truth, she needed him inside her. His tongue wouldn't do, but something more. Something bigger, something thicker...

But she was scared. All her life, she had kept a cool and emotionless mask on. But Oga not only removed it, but shattered it so that the pieces were there, but it was never the same. She wasn't the same, and it scared her.

* * *

Hilda woke up before Oga again. The night before, she slid in after she ensured that he was asleep, just so she didn't have to face him. But when she looked a him this morning, she immediately became alarmed. His skin was cracking and flaking like it had done on the roof, but much much worse. She checked her calculations and stopped. She missed a milking (AN: sorry, I didn't know what else to say) yesterday, so he was due one... 4 hours ago. They all should be long dead by now.

She sprung to action, not thinking about the consequences. Se ripped of his boxers - somehow through the night he stripped - to reveal his large, pulsing cock. Her mouth watered, as if she had just seen a delicious cake in front of her.

Touching it with her tongue, she slowly licked down one side. When she reached the base, she took a deep breath and smelled his sweat. She did the same down the other side, wanting to take her time. But she couldn't, and she put the whole thing in her mouth.

She moved her lips against the shaft and tongue against the head. Expertly, she sucked on it like a delicious treat, something she'd longed for. She milked the rod, sped up faster and faster... Until it exploded in her mouth. Lapping up all the juices, she smiled to herself. Human men's semen was supposed to be salty, but this tasted sweet, and reminded her of home. It wasn't like that last time... Was it?

* * *

Oga awoke to... Peace. There was no pressure in his head, and he felt refreshed. And not horny. Looking quickly to his crotch, his boxers were down and his cock was out. That Hilda! She did this when he was asleep! Cursing, he readied for he day ahead.

* * *

The pressure was back by lunch. Hilda was at school today, but ignored Oga completely. She never did this to anyone, not even people she hated, like Furuichi, but she was in the process of doing it to him. Why? Was she... Embarrassed? The puzzle clicked together and he couldn't help but grin.

Oga grinned, unnerving Hilda. She was blanking him the best she could, but her eyes couldn't stay away from his crotch. It was drawing her attention like bait on a line. Oga knew this, and he just watched her, even spread his legs a little so she would blush. Then he thought of an evil idea.

"Hey, Hilda." He beckoned. "I need to tell you something." Despite what her head said, she leaned in to listen. He whispered in such a soft voice it made her tingle, and what he said made her blush. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

She jerked back, face red. People had noticed the incident. Furuichi gave Oga death glares, Aoi gave Hilda annoyed looks (which for some reason annoyed her greatly), and a few others looked... Amused at the two.

Standing up, she thrusted baby Beel to Oga, still being gentle, and quickly walked out. She felt that her reaction was slightly much, but she couldn't help it. Oga, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying it. The reaction he got off her was priceless, with her blush and how she stormed out of the room... It made him almost giggle. Of course he didn't, because he didn't want to look weird.

Yet, as fun as that was, he couldn't ignore the pressure. He decided that now was the time for relief, so he stood up, and handed baby Beel to Furuichi. "Keep him within 15 meters of me and I'll show you Hilda's tits." He said bluntly, but quietly so only he heard. He nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Hilda stopped outside a storage room. She knew that there was no running now. She knew it. The feeling inside. For Oga, she lusted for him. Lusted, like she'd never lusted before. If she saw him now, she'd pounce on him. It was probably because of her ancestry, making her feel this way. There was probably some Succubus inside her, from somewhere.

"Hilda."

She looked at Oga, who was standing there in all his glory. His shirt was unbuttoned and she could see his chest, with muscles perfectly shaped. He was seducing her, and doing a very good job. She swallowed, hard.

"O-Oga." She said, trying to act unfazed. They both knew that she was having a hard time with him.

He put his hand on his hip, so that his shirt parted even more, and she could see his nipples. Her blush reappeared. "Are you ok? You left in quit a hurry."

He took a step closer, making her gulp. Sexual tension between them was doubling by the second, and they both were affected. They both just wanted to pounce, but refused to give in. The other needed to make a move.

"I-I'm fine." She brushed him off, as he took a step closer. She stood her ground.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a whisper, taking another step, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Yes." She breathed.

He sighed. She wasn't cracking. It was time to use the big guns. It was a gamble, and he almost felt like cheating, but there was no other way to get her to make a move.

"I'll get back to Aoi the-". At the mention of Aoi's name, Hilda growled, surprising the both of them. Her body moved on its own, and she pulled him close, crushing their lips together. It was a fight for dominance in their mouths. Tongues merged, saliva dripped through the connection, wetting their chins, but they didn't stop. It was like a gate was opened, and the two horny beings couldn't stand it anymore. They needed some release.

Hilda separated just for a second so that they could slip into the storage room. Oga quickly locked it behind them, and their lips crashed together again, the need for one another intensified. This went belong simple lust, it was something deeper, something more primordial. Something that took them over.

Clothes were easily removed. Shirts were the first, then Oga's pants, then Hilda's skirt, and they were left in their underwear kissing. As if it knew, the pressure he felt diminished, getting ready for release, but Oga wanted some fun first. His lips trailed down her neck, marking it with hickies. She moaned, not caring if he heard or not. His mouth made its way down, until it hit her black bra on her chest. Skilfully, he unclipped it and flung it to the side, so he could cup the perfect breasts. His mouth trailed down further until he latched onto her right nipple, making her spasm. He worked at both, sucking on one while fiddling with he other and vice versa. She was in a realm of immense pleasure, but wanted more. Her panties were soaked to the edges from the steady stream that escaped her entrance. He looked at her, and she nodded, so he removed the last of their clothing.

They were hypnotised by each others naked body for a moment. Oga thought that Hilda was more like a goddess than a demon, with her perfect figure and flawless pale skin. Hilda thought that Oga was a demon, too handsome and perfect to be a human, with his toned muscles and huge cock. Then, lust retook them and they kissed again.

Both Hilda and Oga wanted it straight in, but Oga decided to tease. He rubbed his shaft along her opening lightly, so that she trembled and had to use every bit of self control to not put her hand down there and shove it in. Oga was in charge here. When his cock became incredibly wet, me moved the head to her opening. Slowly, he thrusted into her.

Hilda immediately felt her hymen break, but felt no pain,only immense pleasure. Oga was taking her virginity, and skilfully she might add! As he reached deeper and deeper, she felt more and more pleasure until the tip touched something deep within her, a very sensitive spot. Looking down, she saw that they were connected, right down to his base, their pubes tangling with each other. Hilda felt... Overjoyed at the sight, and she kissed him extremely softly.

Entering Hilda was amazing, and Oga felt her insides clamp down everywhere on his penis. It was ecstasy, and he even made it all the way down to his base. It was a beautiful sight, and he looked at Hilda. She smiled sweetly and kissed him, so softly. It wasn't lust she kissed with. It was love. And he kissed back, just as softly.

"Move... Please..." She begged in a whisper. Oga complied.

To start with, he was slow, so he could feel her insides twitch with every movement. Then, as he picked up speed, she began to moan, her insides twitching and clamping in ways that felt beyond amazing. He moved in and out, so fast that all she could see was white. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, keeping him from exiting too much. Hands explored everywhere, sweat glistened from their hot bodies, and moans filled the air.

"I'm... Close..." Grunted Oga between Hilda's moans.

"Me... Too..." She gasped. "Together?"

He nodded and plunged in the final times before they both orgasmed. She clamped down on him while he filled her up to the brim, the faint pressure he had growing already leaving.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, panting heavily.

"Again?" He asked her, with almost puppy dog eyes. She smiled at that.

"Later..." She whispered, making him smile.

Later. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Yay, lemons! Was it good? I don't know, so please tell me! I do t have lots of confidence in writing lemons, so please tell me! Review! (Please...)**

**Sorry I hadn't updated for a while, I just got a writers block, then I needed to visit hospital, AGAIN! No worries, all is good, I just feel like I owe an answer and an apology.**

**Anyway, please review! I plan for more, or not. Just wait and see...**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	6. Burning IV (Part 1)

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE, SEE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**6: Burning IV**

They changed in silence, gathering their scattered clothes. His boxers and her panties were beyond help, so the two just stuffed them inside a bucket in the room. The air between them was awkward. Oga was content and blissful, while Hilda was suffering from inner turmoil. She just had sex with Oga. They did it, and she tried to convince herself it was for the 'Heat', but she couldn't. She forgot about it, and just enjoyed herself.

Oga's semen dripped from her. This was a problem, so she attempted to use the remnants of her panties to wipe it, but to no avail. Sighing, she just left it, planning on going home early to fix it. She was sore, the pleasure of sex wearing off. It felt like she wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

When they exited, Furuichi was standing there with baby Beel, looking slightly disappointed. When Oga simply said "No", he went mad, and stormed of saying things like "liar", passing Aoi who was unusually with only Nene. Spotting the two exit the storage room, Aoi glared at Hilda while Nene looked amused, until she saw something drip from her, something white. It was trickling down her leg, and Nene raised an eyebrow, and whispered something to Aoi. "Hurry up before she gets pregnant again."

Hilda rushed past them and out of the building, heading home, while Oga was left facing the two women. He was lost in thought, on ways to tease Hilda, when Nene grabbed baby Beel off Oga and pushed him and Aoi into the storage room. She looked the door from the outside and put in her headphones, which were blasting music.

The way Aoi landed on top of Oga was erotic. Her inner thighs were pushed to his crotch, the two rubbing together with each breath. Aoi attempted to move, but it shot weird sensations through her body, so she just stayed there, on top of him.

"Aren't you gonna get up?" He sighed, wishing to just get out. She blushed, rushing to her feet, and tried opening the door. And failed. She tried again, but it didn't budge.

"We're locked in..." She smiled sheepishly to him.

Oga sighed. "Move, I'll just bust the door."

He moved his arm into a punch, but Aoi grabbed it. "No!" She shouted quickly, grabbing his hand. This was a golden opportunity for her, so she needed to use it. "The noise'll attract attention, and they'll be gossip. Hilda'll find our, and we may even be kicked out of school!"

Hilda might find out? He wanted to see that. Would she get jealous... Or would she just make him have sex with Aoi, thinking that's what they did? His opportunity gone, and never coming back for, at the very least, a whole year. Rather regretfully, he pulled his arm back and sat on the floor. Yeah, he was stuck with Aoi. She kept looking at him, blushing, than looking away, and it was frankly annoying, but the 'dense' character he usually puts on stopped him from doing anything.

As time passed, the bell went off, signalling the end of lunch. They couldn't leave, and Aoi was slowly nudging her was across the room to him. How he longed for her to just confess, so he could just reject her, but that'd never happen. She was too cowardly.

The pressure began to build again, the speed surprising Oga. He should have at least a few more hours right? Just how long was he in the room for? Why did it feel like not lots of time had passed? His vision began to blur, and he shut his eyes.

Aoi looked at Oga in shock. His skin was cracking, with a red glow emitting from the cracks. Baby Beel was the same, and she realised that this was the demonic power that Hilda mentioned, with the only release was to... She blushed at the thought. She couldn't do that! She had boundaries that she would follow. Anyway, his life wasn't endangered, right?

* * *

Hilda stopped and froze. She had just cleaned herself, wiping away cum that had dribbled down her before realising that it had escaped. S the time limit was split in half because half escaped, meaning that the point of no return was... She checked her watch. It was in half an hour, too long to reach the school. Alaindelon was away doing god knows what, and she panicked. What could she do?

Aoi.

That slut came to Hilda's mind. She may help, but she needed to can't act her. But how... The telephone. Oga used it all the time with Furuichi, so she ran to it and looked in Oga's phone book. She found it, feeling relieved but also pissed. Why did he have her number? Pushing that thought out her mind, she phoned her.

"H-Hello?" She answered, quite unsure.

"Ah, slut. You need to do something for me."

"I'm not a slut!"

"I don't care. You need to let Oga cum inside you and not let a drop escape, you understand? If this doesn't happen, he'll die."

She hung up instantly, feeling a pain in her chest. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice. She just sat and waited, hoping the slut would pull through...

* * *

**I don't feel that well, and I have a huge Beelzebub writers block, and I decided to somewhat split this chapter. Sorry, I hope the next one will be better and longer.**

**Sorry for small chapter, but I promise lemons next chapter! This took a twist that I wanted to do for a while, but couldn't fit in until now. Please tell me opinions. Review please, and thanks to all those who have! Next chapter will be longer, hopefully...**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	7. Burning IV (Part 2)

Instantly regretting her decision, she tried to call Aoi back, to no avail. She was stuck...

She scoffed at herself. This wasn't like her. Weak, unable to help baby Beel, leaving him he hands of the slut... No, she wasn't. It was a moment of weakness, something she needed to work hard to right. Alaindelon was the only one who could get her there or Oga here, and he was somewhere...

Furuichi. The name popped into her mind like a worm out of an apple. Alaindelon had an obsession with him, so he would be there. She rushed to her feet and ran. It would only take a minute to get to his house, and then all she needed was to convince him to help. She smiled. She knew exactly what to do...

* * *

"H-Hello?" Aoi answered her phone, quite unsure. It was Oga apparently, but he was in front of her...

"Ah, slut. You need to do something for me." The voice was Hilda's. Anger flooded her system. Why did she have his phone? Ad how was she a slut?

"I'm not a slut!"

"I don't care. You need to let Oga cum inside you and not let a drop escape, you understand? If this doesn't happen, he'll die."

The line went dead, and Aoi froze, phone dropping out her hand. It hit the floor and the screen smashed and went dark, making her internally curse at herself. But now she had the absolute golden opportunity, to get something back at Hilda. She mentally prepared herself, and began to unbuckle his belt...

* * *

Furuichi's toothbrush fell out his mouth. When he entered his room, both Alaindelon and Hilda were there, sitting on his bed. Alaindelon instantly blushed at the sight of him, while Hilda looked somewhat... Pathetic, in his eyes. Vulnerable. He gulped and approached her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Hilda internally smiled. It worked, Furuichi was thinking he was taking advantage of her. "Help me!" She pleaded convincingly. "Oga is about to have sex with slu- I mean Aoi, and he's already took my virginity!" She cried.

Furuichi tensed up. He lost Hilda to Oga, but couldn't lose Aoi too. He looked at Alaindelon and asked him something. "Can you get Oga here?"

He blushed. "For you, I will." He said, than disappeared.

* * *

Aoi had successfully stripped herself and Oga, who was completely unconscious. Everything was ready. She turned to Oga, ready to complete the deed, but he was gone. She was naked and all alone in the storage room. Before anything could be registered in her mind, the lock on the door opened...

* * *

Alaindelon dragged a naked Oga to Furuichi's bed, making him mad. But he knew what needed to happen, so he took baby Beel and Alaindelon with him to another room to give the couple some privacy. Oga would seriously owe him for this.

Hilda looked at the naked Oga, quickly stripping herself. She couldn't believe that she wanted Aoi to help him, but now she had him, the pain in her chest was almost gone. And now, they were going to unite again.

She impaled herself on his long cock, wight down to the base, not caring about herself. She just milked him by bouncing hard and fast on him, her hair getting frizzy, her breasts bouncing in an unique rhythm. When she felt him close, she pushed him all the way inside to release himself. Unlike last time, she didn't let any sperm escape her body. When she was done, Oga looked at her lustfully, unknown to what almost happened.

"You didn't get your pleasure." He stated, feeling raring to go.

She smiled at his strange concern. "Ok, maybe another round..." Se sighed, trying to sound reluctant, but failing. He smiled, and they began again...

* * *

**Ah, no one needs to worry about a OgaxAoi pairing, I'd rather make him sleep with Furuichi (which won't happen). Aoi is just important to the story for Hilda's progression, nothing else. So please review! Are yo relieved? Sorry for the feeble lemon, I just couldn't be bothered...**

**~Nom Nom :3**


	8. Author's Note

**I'm just writing this to say to everyone who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed Heat, thanks.**

**And now, there's a rewrite up.**

**Just check my profile.**

**~Nom Nom :3**


End file.
